


I am singing now while Rome burns

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mythology References, Rivalry, Slow Build, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: Minhyuk has the sun in his eyes ― and the sun is burning.(Rome will crumble down to ashes)





	1. verse. chorus. verse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everydayishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO START ANOTHER FIC because I still have, like, 3 stories to finish and a lot of drafts to publish ~~(too bad I never get around to do it woops)~~ but then  
>  Aniek mentioned me on Twitter  
> on a tweet about MX as greek gods  
> and I was like "well........ shIT, I'LL WRITE THAT :D"  
> And that's how we got here \O
> 
> It's my first time writing showhyuk o3o ~~and I hope it won't be the last~~ and I'll gift it to Aniek for a) making them one of my favorite pairings and b) giving me the idea  <3 (and c) dragging me to the monbebe fic hell lol) and ALSO hyungwonho/2won isn't one of my main/favorite pairings (I'm a sinner, I know ç~ç), but I decided to give it a try :3
> 
> I think that's basically all I have to say ~o~  
> Thank you, Aniek, for being so supportive and cute and sweet and ç-ç just ç-ç thank you ç-ç  
> I hope you like it <3

Here I am

leaving you clues. I am singing now while Rome

burns. We are all just trying to be holy. My applejack,

my silent night, just mash your lips against me.

We are all going forward. None of us are going back.

**[Snow and Dirty Rain, Richard Siken]**

*

Time’s a confusing concept to a god.

Hyunwoo never understood ― something tells him he never will.

Humans change. Nature grows. The sea ― the _ocean_ ― stays the same.

And so does he.

*

Jooheon is, surprisingly, the easiest god to deal with.

Since Hyunwoo can remember, the boy can mostly keep his temper in check, his thoughts to himself, his eyes trained on the skies and the world under them. And he _does_ have his moments of anger, his moments of madness ― and the sky cries and roars with him, thunder reverbating through Earth, storm covering the world with water and light and _anger._

All in all, Jooheon’s not so bad.

Not when he doesn’t want to be.

Not when the sky glows with his happiness, blue, always blue ( _like lightning shoting down on Earth during his bad days_ ); not when everything and anything under his fingers answers to him ― and to him only. ( _like all that lives and dies and exists on the universe ― it’s his and no one else’s_ )

Jooheon is, not so surprisingly, the only one who always changes.

God of the skies, reigning among tempest, with lightning in his eyes and thunder on his hands ― the only storm Jooheon’ll ever know is the one crawling under his skin, pumping through his veins, irradiating through his whole body and soul and _beaming_ with him.

It must have something to do with the knowledge that fights may burst at any moment, bonds may be forgotten or broken and the world can change all it wants, but some things will never be different, some things will never change.

_The king remains untouched._

(unbeaten, unbroken)

*

Kihyun means trouble.

It doesn’t matter where he goes, it doesn’t matter what he does ― Kihyun’s basically another word for _war._ It doesn’t have to be, necessarily, the war that involves _physical fighting_ ; to him, any fight is a worth fight. It can be physical, psychological, or just a joke ― a war is a war, it doesn’t matter how it starts.

As a person, Hyunwoo can say, Kihyun’s not so bad. Grumpy, yes, and sometimes a little irrational ― crazy, even ―, but not unbearable. As a god, Hyunwoo never knows how many of the boy’s acts are guided by battlelust, how many of his words are thrown to the wind trying to cause discord, to call destruction. ( _but not without a meaning, not without a reason ― Kihyun doesn’t start a war out of nowhere just because he was feeling like it, because he’s_ **_never_ ** _feeling like it_ )

It’s a bit confusing, truth be told, but, with a bit of talk and coaching (and, sometimes, fists being thrown helps, too), Kihyun’s point of view can be shown to the world.

 _Battlelust and courage need to walk side by side_ ― or it doesn’t mean anything at all.

(In the end, what’s the point of fighting without honor?)

*

Hyungwon’s one of the most beautiful gods Hyunwoo’s ever seen.

It’s not only his looks ― though it helps _a lot_ to consider him for it ―, it’s not only the luxury surrounding him wherever he goes.

There’s beauty in everything he does, in everything he touches; his hands are always working, his eyes are always glowing ― sometimes for mischief, sometimes for happiness. (and most of the time as golden stripes of fortune and wealth, searching, reaching, _giving, sharing_ )

Hyungwon’s god of wealth, and he sure as hell looks like that. If he didn’t knew him any better, the sea’s god would say that’s all he lives for: the luxury, the money, the living beings who carry treasures and meaningful things that can be traded for almost anything in the world.

But Hyunwoo knows him ― he knows how Hyungwon works, he knows what he thinks, what he does. From his birth to the core of his existence, Hyungwon’s made of justice. There are things that even all the treasure in the world can’t buy, and the god of wealth is always making sure the mankind won’t _ever_ forget it.

( _No one can fool justice_ )

*

Changkyun’s always running.

Not properly running, per se, but traveling. Knowledge isn’t made only by sitting and watching the world changing, the waves staying, the mankind living ― knowledge is made of messages, of travelers, hospitality and even _thievery._ He’s the messenger of the gods, sent to lead the lost souls to the underworld, someone who knows more than any other being would (or will) ever know.

What Changkyun can’t change with diplomacy, a bit of cheating will certainly do ― he carries the world above his shoulders, and never once complained about it.

History isn’t written on the stars, but some things are meant to be.

(No one can cage a free soul)

*

Hoseok’s the god of love.

He _should_ be the responsible one, right?

_Wrong._

The whole world bends under his touch.

(For good, for bad, it doesn’t matter at all: he changes it)

*

Minhyuk’s the sun.

Hyunwoo’s not even trying to use a metaphor ― Minhyuk _is_ the sun. He burns with the fiery passion of youth, eyes bright, smile glowing in soft features, hair sticking up to all sides and reflecting the sun in golden locks that make him seem an ethereal being, floating, flying, _sparkling_.

Minhyuk’s voice is always warm, like sunlight passing through dark clouds to bring the day to the world once more. (carrying with him music and poetry and healing ― to give _hope_ and bring _life_ to everything under his touch)

He’s beautiful, he’s warm, he’s _deadly._

The sweet looks and caring eyes can hide a marvelous, uncontrollable god that obeys no one and bends only to his own desires ― what the sun can’t touch, plague and disease reach with no doubt.

Minhyuk’s _lethal_ to everything that falls under his eyes.

(Gods included)

*

Time’s a confusing concept to a god.

Hyunwoo never understood ― and always thought he never would.

Humans change. Nature grows. The sea ― the _ocean_ ― stays the same.

(until it changes ― and so does he)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: my knowledge about greek gods comes basically from my books of mythology and symbolism, but I'd like to point out that I love to take some liberties when I write. SO, not everything may follow mythology as it is, and you can ask me all you want and I'll try to explain my logic :D
> 
> NOTE 2: love Hoseok. Like. Really, really love Hoseok. (And all of them, of course, but fOCUS ON HOSEOK)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it \O  
> See you next time! :33  
> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything, you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) \o


	2. ticking, ticking, ticking off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodthirsty. Wild. _Lethal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I may or not may have cOMPLETELY LOST MY SENSE OF TIME HAHAHA somebody hit me with a frying pan pls  
> I'M SORRY ANIEK ;^; i'm sorry people ;';

I will take the sun in my mouth

and leap into the ripe air

Alive

with closed eyes

to dash against darkness.

**[E.E. Cummings, Poems, 1923-1954]**

*

There’s a reason why Sparta is one of the most loved cities by the entire pantheon.

Hyunwoo never quite understood because, though he _recognizes_ the people have in them fire enough to build a nation ― damn, an entire _empire_ if so they wish ―, there’s not much he can do when they’re far away from the sea, fighting and and creating and laughing and burning things.

They use horses, though. Only an unconquerable soul can use and provide company to another without _failing miserably,_ and so he holds them dearly, as human life is fragile, delicate like the weakest of blooms, like the smallest of creatures.

He _watches._

_He wonders._

*

Lacedaemon has in his eyes the same fiery determination Jooheon always shows when he’s about to do great things. There’s something in his voice that sounds like _thunder_ when he demands order, when he screams and fights and talks ― there’s something in his eyes that shines like lightning and it makes him seem a _king._

And he is, indeed, king. King of an entire land, king of all the horses and heads and hearts he can put his hands or his mind on, with the strenght of his father and the heart of his mother and a will to live that is like nothing Hyunwoo’s ever witnessed before; he fights his way through misery and hate and he _conquers._

The only time the god of the sea sees Hyungeun ― pretty, betrayed, _fierce_ Hyungeun ― smiling at him is when Lacedaemon marries Sparta ― whose name, later, was given to the city as a gift to its creators.

Nothing can convince him that it wasn’t Hyungeun’s blessing that turned the place what he became: a myth, a legend, _a curse._

Warriors scream Sparta’s name when entering in battle.

*

Minhyuk’s eyes shine the brightest when he looks at Sparta ― not only the city, but also the maiden who carries its name.

“Don’t you think this is beautiful?”

Hyunwoo looks at him.

“What?”

“The light.” Minhyuk’s smile is sweet, his features twisting ever so slightly, softly, but his teeth are sharp, madness and fire in his eyes. _Dangerous._ He lifts up his hand, repeating the gesture of presenting someone the hoplon, his eyes never leaving the god of the sea. “With this, or upon this.”

It’s the ritual for any battle.

You come alive and victorious ― _you come home._

Or you stay dead under your shield ― _you die with honor._

Hyunwoo doesn’t answer him.

*

Spartans are wealthy, there’s no denying that.

There’s no gold, there’s no silver, but they’re _wealthy._ They’re rich in lands, in bronze, ivory and wooden artifacts. They carry weapons and bravery and honor like a _shield,_ courage in their eyes, determination in their bodies, bloodthirst in their _souls._

“I like how things work here.” Hyungwon admits at a certain day, and Jooheon gives him a curious look.

“Do you?”

There’s no such a thing as not being worthy of living. _You_ decide what’s your path. _You_ decide what’s going to be your life. There’s no such a thing as _chaos,_ there’s no such a thing that can make _the god of wealth_ wish to take everything away from them.

“Yeah.”

Hyungwon’s lips curl up in a smile, and his eyes glow like precious stones when the sun shines through them, golden stripes of yellow reflecting the light in different directions like a kaleidoscope of colors and shadows and shades.

In that moment, he seems more like a god than ever.

“I really like that place.”

Jooheon’s eyes shine like tempest, thundering with pride.

“I do, too.” he says, and, in Sparta, the sun begins to set. “I do, too.”

If it’s about order or justice, none of them says a thing.

*

“Do you wanna bet?”

Changkyun has innocent, interested eyes when he looks at Hoseok.

“What?”

The god of love smiles with mischief, face flooded with challenge.

“Bet with me. Sparta will fall for love rather than it’ll fall in battle.”

Changkyun watches him warily, considering his options. For one side, it sounds fun. A wave of excitement runs through his blood like wild fire just by thinking about it ― _challenges always make him restless_. On the other side… Not fair, the messenger decides. Not fair at all. He tilts his head slightly.

“Kihyun won’t let it fall in battle.”

Sparta’s the house of the warriors, the house of war and demigods and _greatness._ They live by battle, they walk in honor, they carry their courage like mantles. The god of war won’t let his city ― _his_ Sparta, and no one else’s ― fail like that. Now now, not _ever._ Not in battle.

But Hoseok’s smile grows almost in mockery, luxury in his eyes.

“Aren’t you the god of the cheaters? Find a way to win me, kukkungie.”

Changkyun accepts it without blinking.

*

Kihyun doesn’t know about the bet at first ― he doesn’t know about the bet at all.

What he knows lies especifically in facts.

Sparta’s still the same; it’s still his beloved city, it’s still his cherished place, the den of his warriors, the home for his long-forgotten ideals. Athens is growing, burning, being built in knowledge and philosophy and _lies._ There’s no honor in lies ― but there’s no honor in going to a war that it’s not a _war_ just as much as it’s a _slaughter._

He hates it. He hates it so much ― he wishes he could burn _all of them_ to _ashes_ and make it new. He _will_ burn all of them to ashes and _let the others make something new._ Kihyun can’t do much about the whole _setting things up,_ but he sure as hell can take care of the rest.

Bloodthirsty. Wild. _Lethal._

Kihyun won’t stop until he achieves what he wants.

They don’t call him god of destruction for nothing.

*

Sparta _fails._ Sparta _falls._

Kihyun’s laugh sounds like _war._

Hoseok’s definitely _not_ happy ― he vows to make the god of battlelust _pay_ for it.

And that’s when things start to get strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Hyungeun is the maknae from the girl group Bulldok ~~(that I totally recomend, thank you very much)~~ and I took the liberty of making her Hera. (that's not _important_ , but, well, I think I should mention it to avoid confusion \o)
> 
> ²Sparta didn't lose the 'war' against Athens, but they got kind of weak after it and all of that and lost to Thebes at some ungodly date that I don't remember at all. (Also:::: Lacedaemon was a demigod son of Zeus and Sparta's uncle or something like that; that's why Hyungeun only smiled at him once, at his marriage)
> 
> ³Hoplon is that circular shield that we see in paints from Ancient Greek. The whole ritual about "With this, or upon this" was apparently true.
> 
> PS.: the narrative will start to change a bit in the next chapters because that's when all starts to happen hOHO ~i hope that's a good thing~
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for being so late D:  
> And I hope y'all enjoyed it :D  
> the next update will probably take place before wednesday, I just need to get a few things done :3
> 
> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything, you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) \O
> 
> ALSO, I have a question: do you mind when I take long to answer? Because I'm thinking about starting answering comments even if I'm not about to update the story, what do you think? D:


End file.
